


Roommates

by Kravshaw



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Roommates (Kravshaw)
Genre: Amazon Position, Anthro, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Grinding, Lingerie, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Denial, Roommates, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sumata, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality, nightie, satin - Freeform, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: Walking in on your roommate watching porn? What could go wrong?





	1. Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there party people! It's ya girl, Kay!
> 
> This one is a bit tame, but I find VR sex so hot for such a niche kink!
> 
> Drop me a Kudos, comment, or request. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> Follow my Twitter so you never miss an update!  
https://twitter.com/kravshaw
> 
> どうも!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you make things awkward with your roommate. Glad I'm not Jay...

Orange rays beam into a cozy living room. A small leather loveseat pushed against the far wall accompanied by a small coffee table in front. Cartoons faintly play on are large flat-screen television anchored to the adjacent wall, wires running neatly down to a black metal and glass entertainment center. A white door quickly opens on the far end of the apartment as a lanky fox jets out of the room. His brown fur glistens in the setting sun’s light. His face slender with splashes of white fur, as a short tuft of hair falls near his eyebrows. The loose-fitting blue shirt sways with each little movement. His tan cargo shorts jostle as he quickly puts on his black running shoes.

“Ellie! I’m going for a run!” the fox bellows in a somewhat bassy voice.

The squeak of a desk chair reverberates through the small apartment. Another white door down a small hallway slightly opens. A woman with golden fur, cute button nose, floppy ears, and long wet blonde hair peeks her head through the opening. Her smile radiates a happy vibe, seemingly proving hope is still in the world.

“Aight, Jay! I just got out of the shower. Dinner’s at 8!” Ellie proclaims smoothly.

The fox, Jay, jogs to the front door with vigor. He swiftly snatches a small keyring from a wall mount before waving goodbye and closing the door. Ellie pulls her head back through the door, turning toward her room. Organization seems to be her strength, not one item is misaligned or missing. The dog gently folds her wet towel and places it onto the foot of her pastel pink sheets. A folded pair of clothes rest on her large wooden dresser. She smiles as she walks past them, grabbing a key from her desk. She opens her closet, kneeling down to pull a small lockbox out from its floor. She jabs the key in as a soft “beep” sound comes from the fireproof box. The lid pops open, revealing orderly folders of documents, however, a small bulge shows from underneath.

“Sexy time!” Ellie sang.

Her silken fingers gently push the folders aside, grabbing a purple object underneath. She lifts up a competent-sized purple dildo. Its smooth exterior almost gives a wet feeling even when completely dry. Ellie springs up and skips to her bed, where she lifts the towel and places it onto the dark carpeted floor. She places the toy on her sheets before taking one step to her desk drawer. She opens the bottom drawer and pulls out a bulky device somewhat reminiscent to binoculars, this was her VR headset. She’s never been technologically inclined, but once she heard of this she had to get one.

She hops onto her bed with a soft bounce, her plump body ricocheting with her. Tapping away on her phone she smiles devilishly as she grabs her large wireless earbuds for her floppy ears. One after the other both headphones were in, she heard the familiar beat of her favorite pornographic site’s opening as she slid her phone into the headset and put it on. The two straps fit snugly on her head, the headset gingerly resting on her snout.

Her vision focused. A handsome tiger saunter toward her naked body whispering as gentle as a spring breeze as Ellie bites her lip. His penis was large and erect, her body wanted it. He eases her into it, as he slid inside of her virtual persona. She hastily and aggressively pawed for her toy. She grasped the firm member as it plunged into her. The purple beast hit her far walls, Ellie couldn’t help but moan loudly. Her other hand drifted towards her clitoris as the other pumped the dildo into her pink pussy.

The small brass knob of the front door twists open. Jay walks over the threshold, eyes locked on his phone. His fingers type away as he enters the living room.

“It’s me, Ellie! I forgot my-” Jay bellows.

Groans of Ellie ring through the apartment. Jay’s heart sinks as he sprints to her door, dropping his phone on the carpet. Flinging her door open Jay’s eyes widen at the sight of his canine roommate. Her golden fur shines with the setting sun as she thrusts a purple dildo into her nethers like a piston.

“Oh shit! I- I’m so sorry!” Jay stutters, spinning around to avert his gaze.

Ellie’s moans continue as if Jay didn’t see anything. Jay can’t help but look over his shoulder. He turns around, seeing the VR headset and her earbuds. She can’t see him. Shorts tight, his heart starts to pound like a war-drum. He always thought she was attractive, but never wanting to threaten their friendship always kept him in check. A small transparent yet demonic version of himself appeared with a mighty “POOF” on his shoulder with an evil grin.

“Hey, man. Now’s your time!” The demonic Jay insists.

[I can’t do that! Go away!] Jay thought to the hallucination.

“Well at least get your rocks off! No harm in that!”

“When would you EVER get a chance like this again?”

Jay’s brain ran through the possible outcomes, all of which were terrible. But, for some unexplained reason, the prospect excited him. His shorts were so tight it felt unbearable. He bit his lip staring at his busty roommate pleasuring herself. Unzipping his shorts, Jay pulled both his briefs and shorts to his knees, revealing his large erect member.

Almost instinctively, Jay’s strokes mimicked Ellie’s steady pace. The handsome tiger’s strong hands graze her inner thighs, pushing them slightly more apart. Eillie follows his lead, mimicking her persona’s motions. Her hand rockets up from her clitoris to her left breast, vigorously massaging it. Jay’s hips begin to thrust with each motion, drool pooling in his mouth. An intense pressure bubbles up from Ellie’s abdomen. She bucks at the toy, pushing it deeper. A chilling silence comes over the room as the bubble pops. Ellie’s body shudders as a fierce pulse of pleasure careens through her. Her motions turn violent, shaking and screaming one final song of pleasure, she mistakenly flings the toy out of her and onto her bed.

Jay’s member bulbs with a thick drop of juice as he slows his strokes. Backing away slowly, he tries to sneak out of the woman’s room. Just as Jay is about to turn away, he eyes his friend slowly pawing trying to find the missing toy.

“I’m not done with you Monsieur Tiger…” Ellie pants slowly.

Jay’s little devil reappears, whispering a devilish plan in his ear. Lost in the moment, the fox follows his orders, starting with removing his shirt. He gently yet swiftly steps over to her bed, shorts falling on the tidy floor. Ellie rakes her hand across the bed, biting her lip in anticipation. Jay places a knee on the foot of the bed as if he were a ghost. His member thumping to his racing heartbeat. Positioning himself in such a way, the canine’s hand grasps his member. She pauses for a moment, squeezing Jay, before letting out a deep groan. Tugging the phallic object towards her she spreads her legs wide. The lanky man lunges with her, acting as her new sex toy.

Ellie dunks the pink tool into her tight vagina. Unable to control herself she explodes in a fit of growls of pleasure. Her hand plunged Jay deeper in her, Jay steadies himself as he tries to organically mimic her pace. Each pump, each thrust, he held himself back from any noise. He raised his arms above his head not to give any inclination of him being there.

The woman’s breaths became shallow and quick. Her speed accelerated, causing more work from poor ol’ Jay. He was in heaven despite having to hide himself the best he could. Ellie felt like he always dreamed. He needed to touch her, just feel her silky fur or her soft breasts. Her hand grips the penis, attempting to drape her finger over the end of the toy. Her finger rubs through Jay’s pubic hair. Both pause, Jay’s heart stops as his life flashed before his eyes.

Ellie releases his pulsing cock as she slowly grabs her headset lifting it up. Their eyes meet, Ellie’s eyes terrified, Jay’s panicked. Jay pulls out of Ellie, covering his genitals with his hand. He outstretched his other hand to Ellie.

“I’m so sorry! I can explain!” Jay preached.

Ellie covers her face with a pillow behind her. She sits for a moment before chucking the plush pillow at her roommate. She looks troubled but gives Jay a warm gaze.

“Well. Are you just gonna leave me hanging like that?” Ellie argued.

Jay’s eyes widen. His brain blows a fuse, causing him to point at himself and Ellie multiple times. The panic became confusion as he stampers for an answer.  
“You mean- you want me to- like you and me-” Jay uttered.

“Just get over her, asshole!” Ellie hissed, arms extended.

The fox gives a nervous smile, hopping onto the pink bed. Slowly pressing the tip of himself into Ellie, he gives one good moan. Ellie spreads her legs as if she was doing a split. Jay plunges his cock into her pussy, Ellie gasps in pleasure. A chill vibrates through her spine as she orgasms. Jay freezes, not knowing what to do after that happened.

“Keep going. Cum outside though!” Ellie instructed slowly.

Jay gives a hasty nod and keeps going. His pace is that of a snail at first but begins to pick up to a steady rhythm. Ellie moans softly at the apex of each pump. Hunching over her, the fox begins thrusting rapidly. Their moans escalate, reaching louder and louder volumes. Ellie’s legs close slightly, hugging Jay’s thighs. Her arms embrace him like she was hanging onto a tree for dear life. Jay pumped a large thrust as Ellie’s nails dig into his back.

Pump, pump, pump rhythmically like a piston firing. A single jolt of pleasure streaks through the fox’s penis. He moans loudly as he grits his teeth.

“Ellie! I’m gonna-”

Jay pulls backward, breaking Ellie’s grasp. His member unsheathes itself from Ellie’s nethers. As Jay lunges backward, he releases a fine stream of gooey white landing on his roommate’s stomach. Momentum too great, he falls off the bed back first, banging his head on Ellie’s desk.

“Jay!” Ellie yells as he loses vision.

Unnatural light peaks into Jay’s vision as he opens his eyes. He awakens in a groggy state, back of his head still sore. Wrapped in a blanket he comes to laying in a leather couch. The curtains were drawn, he rises from loveseat clutching his head.

[Am I dead?] He thought.

He unwraps the blanket to feel his flaccid member graze the leather. His eyes open as if he saw magic, as panic soon overtakes him. He scans the room to find only a small lamp illuminating the living room, the moon fully in the sky. He quickly covers himself once more, the air brushes a small folded piece of printer paper, with the words “We Need To Talk” written in Ellie’s handwriting.

[Oh, why couldn’t I have just died!] He cries.


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has to suffer the consequences of his actions. I wonder how Ellie will react?

The lanky brown fox promptly ran to his room. Stumbling into his warm abode, he clutched the navy blue blanket. His room was quaint, seemingly having a wooden and natural theme. Small plants rest in his open window which breathed the night air. Light-colored hardwood floor gave a slight creak as he stepped. He released his blanket revealing his naked body, his sizable flaccid member exposed. Hastily closing the dark window, a gentle breeze brushed his genitals. Spinning around he walked over to his tidy blue bed. Cupping his face in his hands, he sat on his bed contemplating his actions.

[What is wrong with me?] Jay thought.

[What made it seem okay to do that?!]

“I’m such a goddamn idiot!” He exclaimed.

He began running through his mind, trying to see a way to explain himself. Nothing in his mind could rationalize his own actions.

[That was borderline rape! What the fuck is wrong with me?] he screamed in his head.

He quickly stood to attention as a soft knock struck his door. Jay’s eyes widened as if he’d seen a ghost. He quickly pulled on some blue briefs as he opened the window, prepared to escape into the night.

“Jay. Open up. We need to talk.” a soft voice rang.

Jay froze. Part of him wanted to run away like he always did, but Ellie needs to know why it happened. He struggled in his head for a moment. Ellie’s soft knocks continued. Jay held his hands in front of him, swinging back and forth between the window and the door.

[Ah! Fuck it!] Jay thought.

Jay slowly walked to his door. His mind raced with memories of Ellie, memories of her smiling, the two of them together at the beach, and their last encounter. He pushed all that away, his hand shakily grabbing the doorknob. Twisting the knob in one swift motion the door swung open, Jay’s eyes sealed shut.

“Uhm, Jay?” Ellie said quizzically.

The foxes eyes were sealed as tight as a vault door. The blackness of his visual gave no indication that anyone was near, bar his roommate’s voice. His arm leaves the handle as his arms fling to his sides, his posture stiff. Feet locked together, tail straight as an arrow, bare brown fur excluding his small blue briefs. A cool breeze drifts through his thighs, sending a faint shiver down his spine.

“I humbly apologize, Elizabeth! My other head got the best of me.” Jay said as he desperately bowed to his roommate.

“Jay, listen-”

“No! I don’t deserve to be your roommate anymore! I did something so disgusting-”

“Jay!”

The fox froze in place, clinched in his bow, awaiting his judgment. Eye still sealed, he braced his body for any retaliation Ellie would force upon him. He sensed no movement from her, however, nary a single sound. The silence was broken by the deep sigh of the canine woman.

“Can you at least look at me while we talk?” Ellie asked in a hasty manner.

“How can I? I already defiled your image!” the fox bellowed.

“Can you just look at me?” Ellie insisted.

Jay lifted his head slightly, peeking one eye open. The warm yellow light shone on his roommate. Her golden fur filled him with anxiety, her hair falls behind her back, its tips curl slightly at the ends. His eyes wander down, both eyes enlarge at the sight of his friend’s outfit. Ellie’s white satin teddy hung gracefully off of her body. The breasts of the teddy are adorned with layers of fabric, giving them a rose-like appearance. Her small satin thong peeks underneath, leaving little to the imagination. Jay’s face glowed a bright red, an expression both shared.

The fox gave off an odd sound, something between a groan and a gasp. Ellie gave a warm smile as her eyes locked with his. Jay’s heart grew erratic, beating like a crappy dubstep artist. He stood straight, swiveling a quick 180°, arms still locked to his sides.

“W- what are you wearing?” Jay stuttered.

Ellie paused before taking two steps into his room. The warm air hit her body, giving sweet respite from the chilly sitting room.

“Well… I’ve been thinking. Do you like me?” the canine wondered.

“I do, yes. But, I ruined everything with what I did to you!”

A soft hand settles on Jay bare shoulder as Ellie sauntered around him. Faces glowing bright red, the canine lifted her arms toward Jay’s face. She grasped its sides bending it down to her shorter stature.

“Look, James. You’re not really my type. But-” Ellie said biting her lip.

Her grapple released, as her slender fingers land on his nimble chest. She pressed her body against his. The soft satin and warm embrace of his roommate turned Jay’s body against him as his erection grew in his briefs.

“-that doesn’t mean we both don’t have needs.” she cooed.

Ellie’s right hand careens down Jay’s stomach, sliding her fingers into his briefs. Her manicured nails grazed the head of his member. Her lips gently kissed his lower neck. The fox’s face contorted, trying to hide his pleasure. Fingers drifting to his testicles, Ellie fondled them ever so lovingly.

“We could be friends with benefits. How does that sound, roomMate?” Ellie chuckled between her kisses.

Jay’s body betrayed him as his knees buckled. Thoughts running through his head, the anxiety faded from his head. The waves of pleasure lapped at him, filling him with ease of mind.

[Is she serious? I- I can’t do that! How could she forgive me?] Jay thought.

“God, yes.” Jay gasped.

Ellie’s fingers quickly move upward, releasing Jay’s bits. Panic overtook Jay, thinking he said something wrong. Her fingers grasp the elastic of his briefs, pulling them to his shaky knees. With a quick bounce, his member fell like an arrow pointing to the target of his affection. Ellie’s fingers wrap around the penis, pulling it underneath her satin teddy. She began grinding her body against the fox’s, his member being stroked between the soft fur of Ellie’s tummy and the satin. Jay was in heaven, his tongue fell out as he opened his drooling mouth.

“Feel good?” Ellie joked.

Jay felt too good to respond outside of moans and groans. Her soft body pressed against his, the way her lingerie felt against his dick, it was all too good. Ellie slowed to a crawl, she released his member as it throbbed in disagreement. Jay seemed to snap back to reality, his eyes widened as she pondered for a moment. Ellie snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. Grabbing the tool once again, she pressed it under her crotch. The wet warmth sent Jay into overdrive. His animalistic side wanted to take her now, but he held back and let her continue.

Ellie pressed her thighs against his cock, Jay locked in a triangle of pleasure. The soft fur of her thighs and the tiny strand of satin vigorously rubbed against him. She thrusted into him, taking full control. Each pump sent shivers down Jay’s back. Ellie instinctually closed one eye as she got close with him. She clutched the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Their saliva pumped down each other's throats as their tongues twisted and played.

Ellie winced as electric waves rumbled through her, Jay’s cock throbbed as a stream of semen jettisoned across his hardwood floor. Both broke their kiss, strands of saliva keeping them bound together. They pant in ecstasy, locking eyes. Their eyes filled with passion rather than regret or negativity.

“Still hard, Jay? Wanna do something more fun?” Ellie whispered.

“Anything for you, El,” Jay assured with pride.

Ellie released Jay’s length, still throbbing. She motioned him to his bed, where he laid down awaiting his roommate. Ellie pulled her thong down, seductively dropping it to the floor with a smile. She jumped on the bed, pushing Jay’s legs toward his abdomen, pulling his tool backward. She saw this crazy “Amazon Position” in her Cosmo and was dying to try it. She angled the dick toward her aching pussy. She plunged it into herself, her whole body shook in pleasure.

Ellie wrapped her arms around Jay’s legs, pumping into him. With each thrust, the rod drove deeper into her, however, giving the illusion Jay was getting penetrated. Jay felt relaxed, having Ellie be the aggressive one in this odd position. She rammed the fox with such incredible speed one of her breasts flung out of the teddy; revealing a bright pink nipple. The canine groaned with pleasure, her mouth agape, panting with each thrust.

“How’d you like this? We can call this payback for fucking me!” Ellie moaned loudly.

“Yeah! Fuck me, hard! I deserve it!”

“Hell yeah, you deserve it! I love this cock so much, why didn’t we fuck earlier?”

Ellie released Jay’s legs, leaning back in a relaxed posture still pumping like a piston. A strand of drool escapes her mouth, as Jay’s length throbs in her.

“Ellie- I’m about to-” Jay grunted.

“No! I’m not done yet!” Ellie scolded.  
Ellie encircles the base of the fox’s dick with her fingers. She squeezes her index and thumb around it, making sure he won’t finish. Jay groans in pain.

“El, please,” Jay exclaims.

“Do it in me! We finish together, roomie!” Ellie growls.

The canine pumps one final time, releasing her fingers. A torrent of semen filled her cunt. As the thick syrup coats her walls, a small balloon of pleasure building in her womb pops, sending an intense surge of pleasure across her body. Ellie screams in pleasure, bucking her hips, siphoning out all that Jay can give.

Silence befell the room, Ellie unsheathing Jay’s cock from her. She plummeted next to Jay on his small bed, gently grasping at his chest. Jay peered at her, throwing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Both panting and exhausted. Ellie squirmed in place.

“I think we’re even,” she said under the breath.

“I think so too.” Jay agreed.


End file.
